whentheycryrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Ichiwa-Hen
Story Line Story begins with the twins hanging out in Mion's room in secret. Oryou has yet to learn about Shion's escape from the school nor of her meeting with her sister. The two had planned on originally meeting out at a public place but the weather has gone haywire with a really badthunderstorm. As the two talk, Shion confesses to wanting her sister to let her live with the family again but Mion explains that she isn't able to and that it's more complex. Shion doesn't believe it and gets rather irritated leading into a scuffle and a similar blowout as in Cotton Drifting Hen from which Shion has her hands around Mion's neck or something along those lines. During this scuffle, Shion also lashes out and tells Mion how she really felt about all those years of them switching places and how Mion's choice in it was selfish and all of that stuff. As that happens, Oryou opens the door to see what the ruckus is and sees Shion on top of her siter. Furious as well as shocked, she has Shion removed and thrown out of the house and into the rain. Shion becomes even angrier and begins to wonder around places during the storm. While she's walking in the rain, Shion begins to feel feverish and eventually collapses. The flashbacky dream thus begins with her and Mion as little girls. They each have the other's identity at this time and "Shion" is constantly bugging "Mion" and is all sad and stuff. The flashback pretty much shows how the two used to be when they were younger and the different treatment they each faced. One thing that is specifically remembered however, is a favorite toy of "Mion's" which was a little china bird whistle. It's revealed that she recieved it one day while being Shion where she was crying alone on a hill a little boy (blonde hint hint) finds her and tries to cheer her up. The two talk and she tells him how she's "shion" so she has to be sad, from which the boy takes out the whistle and blows on it causing a bunch of birds to fly by. Shion is surprised by the beautiful site then the boy hands her the whistle, telling her that as long as she has it she'll be happy. He then has to go and leaves her with the little whistle. Since that day, "Mion" carried it everywhere with her and had it hold a special part in her heart, however one day the two switch and "Shion" is branded with the tattoo titling her as Mion. After that day things start to shake up and Oryou yells at Shion for having one of Mion's toys and takes the bird from her, giving it Mion who doesn't know of it's importance. Mion is then taken to a training thing leaving Shion all alone until later that evening. However, when Shion goes out to see her sister, she see's Mion look down at something that broke, that something being the whistle. Mion apologizes and is really sad about it but Shion doesn't care and jumps on her sister in a fit of rage. Mion apologizes over and over as Shion cries and yells at her saying that she's ruined everything and such. Similar to the scuffle in the beginning of the plot. Shion is then ripped off of her by Oryou and it is then decided that she is too routy and is sent out to St. Lucia Academy. The flashback fades with Shion being driven away in the back of a limo while looking out the back window to see her sister staring back at her sadly. Shion then wakes up back in reality and in a warm bed inside. She easily identifies the room as her sister's as she gets up and looks around. She's dry and in new clothes with her hair let down completely. She then looks at the counter by the bed and see's an old box that she'd never seen before. As curiousity gets the best of her opens the box and see's a letter adressed to her. The letter is written by Mion and apologizes about everything that's happened and such. Inside of the box is the bird whistle glued back together and it's revealed in the letter that after Shion had left, Mion tried to fix everything, starting with the bird. After she was able to fix it, she tried to tell her grandma the truth, but Oryou replied saying that if that was the case then "Shion" would have to be erased completely. This scary reason had forced Mion into her silence as she'd always been tormented by the guilt. The letter then adds that she'll try her best to fully atone for all those years of suffering that Shion had to face, while not even considering her own sufferings. Shion then feels a sort of awakening as she takes the whistle which now has a necklace chain attached to it and puts it on before leaving the room. As she does so, she almost runs into her mother who adresses her as "Mion". Confused, she asks where Shion is as her mom tells her that after getting thrown out, they hadn't been able to find "Shion" (not that they really looked) and that she probably found a friend's place to crash at. Akane then mentions with concern how strange Mion's behavior has been with going to bed extra early last night. Shion then realizes that her sister had gone looking for her and had the two of them swap places while Shion was unconcious. (don't ask how Mion snuck Shion into the estate, lets just assume she's a ninja) Shion then has that warm sister lovin feeling as she goes out to look for her sister who seems to be trying to do the favor of "eliminating "Shion"". The weather is still bad, but beginning to slowly clear up as Shion eventually goes to the hill wear they used to play at as children, that's where she finds Mion. Mion's hair is down as she's sick and barely concious while holding a knife in her hand. It is discovered that she'd attempted to commit suicide, but feared the guilt of making Shion even sadder than she already had done. The guilt and self blame that's tormented Mion for the past years is apparant as Shion hugs her sister and the two reconcile. As the sky clears up, Shion takes out the whistle and shows her sister what it can do while repeating the very words that the boy had told her long ago. As she blows the whistle, the birds all fly out of the trees just like before as Shion realizes that it was never the whistle that made her or "Shion" happy, but the love that the person who blew on it brought, and the beauty that it shared with those who she loved, bringing Shion to peace as well as it ends with the sisters sitting together on the top of that hill. Characters Sonozaki Shion Sonozaki Mion Sonozaki Oryou Akane Hojou Satoshi Setting Since it is a canon roleplay, the events of Ichiwa-hen take place within the main setting of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. This is the town of Hinamizawa which is located in a rural area. It is near mountains and next to a river used for a festival yearly. Trivia